battlefeverjfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Fever J
'Battle Fever J, (バトルフィーバーJ|Batoru Fībā Jei) is a Japanese TV series, being the 3rd entry of the Super Sentai series franchise. It was produced by Toei Company and aired on TV Asahi on February 3,1979-January 26, 1980 with a total of 52 episodes. It was Toei’s second co-production with Marvel. The Rangers have designations named for countries around the world : Battle Japan, Battle France, Battle Cossack (Soviet Union), Battle Kenya and Miss America (United States). It was also the second show to introduce the Super Sentai format (Spider-Man was the first), where the heroes must control giant robots to defeat a monster who itself has grown to a gigantic size (or anything similar). Battle Fever J was the first series to use the term Super Sentai (unlike the previous two who were just called Sentai, without the “Super”). For a long time, Battle Fever J was considered the first entry in the Super Sentai series, as seen in Episode 1 of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger that honors the past 10 sentai (the other 9 being Denjiman, Sun Vulcan, Goggle V, Dynaman, Bioman, Changeman, Flashman, Maskman and Liveman) until Toei announced in 1994 that its predecessors Goranger and J.A.K.Q. were also part of the Super Sentai series, when Chouriki Sentai Ohranger was announced as the 19th super sentai team. Plot General Kurama assembles four young agents who had been dispatched around the world for training. They are joined by FBI investigator Diane Martin, whose father was murdered by Egos. The five don powered suits to become the Battle Fever team. (The word 'fever' was trendy at the time.) The Battle Fever team's trump card is the Battle Fever Robo. Egos tries to stop the construction of the Robot, but the monsters they send to perform this task are defeated one by one by the Fever team. Egos then unleashes the 'younger brother' of the Buffalo Monster, a giant robot replica of its "older brother". The Robot, fortunately, is finished in time. Aboard it, the Fever team defeats the Buffalo Monster and its successors. The Fever team never stops, even when it lost two of its members (the original Miss America leaves and first Battle Cossack is killed). With new members, the team defeats Hedder, now the Hedder Monster, and breaks into Egos' headquarters, where they are fed into the Egos Monster Making Machine so that they may be used as material for a Battle Fever Monster. The team destroys the machine and slays the mysterious deity Satan Egos himself with the Lightning Sword Rocketter sword-throwing move. Characters Battle Fever J Allies * General Kurama Tetsuzan Secret Society Egos * Satan Egos * Commander Hedder * Salomé * Cutmen Egos Monsters Arsenal * Battleceiver * Command Bats / Penta Force cannon/boomerang * Battle Fever Car * Three Machines Mecha * Big Bazer ** Battle Shark * Battle Fever Robo Episodes Trivia *This is the first Sentai series to have a Giant Robo. *Battle Kossack is the first orange Ranger in Sentai history. *Battle Fever J was the first Sentai series to feature lips sculpted onto the heroes' helmets, and currently the only to feature noses. *Battle Fever J was originally going to be an adaptation of the Marvel Comics hero Captain America in response to the success of Toei's earlier Spiderman adaptation. *First Super Sentai series to feature a toilet. *First Super Sentai series to feature video games. Category:Sentai Season Category:Earth Technology *